


Leather and Gold

by ThatWouldBee_Enough



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bondage, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWouldBee_Enough/pseuds/ThatWouldBee_Enough
Summary: Thomas can't wait to test out the Christmas present he bought for James-----------------------Prompt #11 - Restraints - jeffmads
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947364
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Leather and Gold

“Merry Christmas, darlin’!” Thomas hands him the last box from under the giant, lavishly decorated tree with a flourish, barely holding back an expectant smile. 

“Thomas, you got me too much already,” James tells him, glancing at the pile of gifts next to them on the couch and the marble chess set placed carefully on the floor. They had agreed not to overdo things this year, and while James didn’t expect Thomas to strictly stick to that rule, he hadn’t expected it to reach quite this level of extravagance. 

“Oh hush. Just open the box.” 

James eyes the red wrapping paper– printed with little realistic looking Santa Claus images– with suspicion before carefully peeling it back to reveal a nondescript black box. He huffs a sigh as he lifts the lid, trying to signal his disapproval, but he can’t keep the fond undertone out of it. 

When he catches sight of the contents, his heart rate picks up a little. 

He lifts up a pair of leather wrist cuffs, reddish brown in color with a softer looking black leather lining and brightly polished buckles. “Is this gold?” he asks, running a finger along the cool metal. 

“Eighteen karat,” Thomas responds readily, grinning as he watches the reaction. 

“Thomas, it’s _too much_.”

“It’s _Christmas_ , James. Besides, this is really more of a present to myself, isn’t it?” He gives him a playful smile as James puts down the wrist cuffs and inspects sets of thigh and ankle cuffs next. He wants to be more upset that Thomas never listens, but they really are beautifully made, high quality restraints. Much better than the more generic set they’ve been using. 

James leans over and places a hand on his boyfriend's thigh for balance as he gives him a quick kiss. “Thank you. They’re lovely, really.”

Thomas’s face is only inches from his own now as his smile turns coy. Then he’s tugging James back in, pressing soft lips to his neck instead, almost grazing the frantic pulse there. “I’ve been so eager to see you in those. It was terribly difficult not to ruin the surprise,” he mutters into warm skin. “We have some time before we need to leave.” 

He glances up at the clock. It’s still early. Far _too_ early in fact. Thomas had insisted on pulling him out of bed just after dawn, breakfast already waiting in the kitchen, claiming he was too excited to give James his gifts to wait one more moment. Now, James bites at the inside of his cheek, considering, but his body is already stirring at the possibility behind those words and the feeling of Thomas’s lips now poised right above the junction where shoulder meets neck. 

“Alright,” James concedes, pretending as if this is more of a chore than it truly is. “But remember, my family eats early on Christmas, so we have to arrive on time. We don’t want a repeat of last year.”

“It’s not _entirely_ my fault we forgot the gift for your mother.” 

James shoots him a dry look. “You said you put it in the trunk, Thomas.”

“Well, I _could have sworn_ I had.”

“We were already thirty minutes into the drive before you realized.”

“Well, that’s why _you_ packed the car this year, right?” 

James grins, nearly laughing at the banter. The quiet domesticity of the moment is a faint echo of more rambunctious, though no less fond, holidays at his childhood home. Christmas has always been one of his favorite days of the year, with family and gift giving and that certain spirit in the air that just makes everyone seem a little less awful for a month or so. His appreciation for the day has only grown with the introduction of Thomas into his life. His boyfriend finds the holiday spirit infectious, so James is treated to off key carols and excessive decorations for the entire month leading up to the big day. 

“Yes, everything should be ready for when we leave.” 

“Then there’s no reason,” Thomas tells him, his voice dropping low and sultry. “Why we shouldn’t break in your present now.” 

James doesn’t have a moment to prepare before Thomas scoops him up off the couch and starts carrying him towards the bedroom, the box with the cuffs tucked securely under his arm. James erupts in a fit of laughter, squirming in those strong arms which only grip tighter against his struggles. “Let me go,” he manages, though he’s gone a little breathless. 

Thomas tucks him in closer to his chest as he reaches the landing of the stairs. “I don’t think so. You’re mine, darlin’.” He pushes open the door with his hip and struts inside, depositing James on the bed. He turns around, but doesn’t go far. Just crosses the room to the door and pulls it securely closed. “All mine,” he emphasizes, turning back to flash him a wide smile. 

James rolls onto his back, folding his arms behind his head as he gazes up into his boyfriend’s handsome face. He stretches out languidly, the soft comforter luxurious beneath him. If they didn’t already have other plans, he would be more than happy to stay here all day, warm and content and drinking in this precious alone time with Thomas. As it stands, they _don’t_ have all day, so he’s determined to make the limited time count. 

“Are you going to test those out?” he asks, eyeing the box in Thomas’s hand with a bit of an amused lilt to his voice. “Or are you just going to stand there staring at me all morning?” 

“Oh, I _very much_ intend to make thorough use of them. I need to make sure you appreciate your gift properly after all.” He makes his way back to the bed, a little too much energy his step as his excitement spills over into his movements, and drops down next to James. He places the box gingerly on the bedding and lifts the lid once again, pulling out the wrist cuffs first. 

“Are you sure they’ll fit?” James asks, worried now that there’s a possibility their plans could be cut short. 

But Thomas waves off the question, unconcerned. “Yes, yes. I’m sure. I had it all custom made.”

“Of course you did,” James responds, a little dryly. 

Thomas just flashes him that same, familiar grin again and reaches for one hand, tracing his thumb along the inside of James’s palm before circling his wrist in leather and setting the buckle securely. “How’s that feel?” 

James tugs at the cuff with his other hand, making sure there’s a bit of wiggle room. His cock is starting to fill out beneath flannel pajama pants at the promise of what’s to come, and he shifts on the mattress to get more comfortable. “That’s good.” His steady voice doesn’t betray the eager thrum of energy speeding up his heart. 

Long, nimble fingers reach for his other wrist and slip on the second cuff, slide the buckle into place. Thomas locks eyes with him, his mood starting to shift into something more playful, but doesn’t connect the two cuffs with the gold chain provided. He touches one of them delicately. “The color looks beautiful against your skin. I have good taste.”

James snorts at the smug self-praise and accepts a gentle kiss. Thomas’s hand comes down to the hem of his t-shirt even before their lips break apart and lifts. He only backs away from James’s face in the interest of tugging the clothing off and tossing it towards the corner of the bedroom. 

“Pants too, love,” he instructs, running a warm finger under the press of his waistband. James feels the excitement start to truly well up now, and he lifts his hips enough to shimmy the pajamas off, kicking them in the general direction of his shirt. Thomas’s eyes are glued to the sight before him now, roaming over the expanse of his body, shifting from his face to his chest, across the planes of his stomach, down to muscular thighs. And of course he can’t resist the hungry little noise he makes as he takes in James’s cock, already mostly hard, and filling out more completely under the attention. 

When the staring continues just long enough that James starts to squirm, he bites his lip and breathes a slightly shaky sigh. " _Thomas_.”

And Thomas laughs, breaking the spell. Reaches out to run a hand down James’s side. “Sorry, just– like I said I have good taste.” The hungry glint in his eyes intensifies, and James can feel the blood rising to his cheeks at the praise. “Lie down on your stomach for me? I want to finish setting everything up.” The innocent words carry a promise of exactly what his body is yearning for, so James props his arms under a pillow and rests his chin there as he rolls onto his front. He relaxes into the feel of Thomas working around him. Attuned to the shifting of the mattress with his weight as he pulls more items from the box, and then those strong hands on the back of his thighs, maneuvering his legs to get first one, and then the other thigh cuff buckled around him. They feel secure enough that they won’t move, but not too tight either, and James signals his approval with a low hum into the pillow. He angles himself to look back over his shoulder, peering up into Thomas’s dark eyes. Waiting. 

“A perfect present,” Thomas sighs, running his fingers just below one cuff, sending a shiver along James’s spine. “All wrapped up just for me.” He moves further up the bed now, grabbing one of his biceps and pulling gently. “Sit up for me, honey. On your knees.” 

James feels a sharp pulse of arousal as he obeys the gentle command, following the guiding hands and keeping himself raised up to avoid the buckle of the cuffs biting into his lower legs. It’s a slightly awkward position, but manageable. One hand grabs for a chain now– gold just like the rest of the hardware– and there’s a soft click as it’s connected to a D-ring on one of the wrist cuffs. His hand is guided back and down, and James feels his body pulled taut as the other end of the short chain is attached to a ring at the back of his thigh cuff. He flexes the fingers of his other hand and swallows hard, the strain already noticeable. But positioned like this, he’s deliciously exposed for whatever Thomas has planned, so he doesn’t protest as his boyfriend repeats the gesture on the other side. James has always possessed a great deal of patience, but this new position has him pulled tight as a bowstring, and in the moment he wishes for nothing more than Thomas’s hands on him. 

Thomas possesses patience as well though, and he has no trouble taking a moment to drink in the sight of his helpless boyfriend. “Gorgeous,” he purrs, admiring his handiwork with dark, lustful eyes. James’s cock is arched up towards his stomach now, and he’s sure it must paint an absolutely obscene image. Which means _of course_ Thomas will want to take his time looking. “How long do you think you can stay like that?”

James blinks a couple of times, processing the question through the need starting to cloud his mind, then chews at the inside of his cheek as he considers. “Maybe fifteen minutes?” 

The corner of Thomas’s lips quirk up in a devilish smile. He leans in and presses a quick kiss to James’s cheek, then stands, stretching. “Perfect. I have to clean up the wrapping paper from the living room, and then I just want to double check that everything is ready to go for later. You just sit tight, darlin’.” 

James feels his breath catch in his throat. “I told you I already made sure we’re packed,” he argues, but it feels weak to his own ears. He knows this isn’t _really_ about preparation after all. Just a clever excuse to prolong the game. To keep James waiting until he’s strung out and desperate. 

“Mmm, yes. But I want to be sure. We don’t want a repeat of last year after all,” Thomas says with a sly smirk, repeating James’s own words from earlier. And then, without further ado, he heads out into the hall, leaving the door just barely cracked behind him. James huffs a sigh now that Thomas is out of earshot and tries to distract himself from the simmering desire and need for contact, settling in for a long, perfect, Christmas morning with his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you leave a comment I automatically like you more than most people 
> 
> I'm over on tumblr @ilovefoodandgirls


End file.
